1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic washing apparatus such as a dish washing machine and a washing machine.
2. Description of Related Art
It is preferable that a dish washing machine or a washing machine be operated under the washing conditions such as the quantity of detergent to be injected, the washing time or the like which have been properly changed in accordance with the degree of contamination. However, ordinary conventional machines have been arranged in such a manner that a user previously sets the above-descrbed washing conditions.
However, a washing machine has been disclosed recently which is arranged in such a manner that the light transmissivity of washing water is measured by a means constituted by combining light emitting element and a light receiving element so as to estimate the density of the contamination particles, whereby the washing conditions can be controlled in accordance with the result of the estimation. The above-described conventional disclosure has been further arranged to be capable of estimating the degree of progress of the washing operation.
Since contamination of the things to be washed is classified into muddy contamination, contamination due to sweat, and oily contamination, the best washing conditions are different depending upon the type of the contamination. However, although the above-described conventional structures have been able to estimate the degree of contamination, the same have not been able to estimate the type of the contamination. In particular, since the suitable washing conditions are considerably different between leftovers (leavings) and oily contamination, it is significantly preferable to detect the type of the contamination so as to feed it back.